


Halloween in the South Downs

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Decoratings, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale decorate their cottage in the South Downs for their annual holiday party and await their human friends and family to join them to celebrate the Halloween season.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Trickety-Boo! Exchange





	Halloween in the South Downs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinkwell33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinkwell33/gifts).



> Written for the Trickety Boo Exchange. My recipient is rowanoak(discord)/splitting-infinities(tumblr) who wanted something sfw featuring a spooky to cozy autumnal vibe. I hope I was able to deliver.

Crowley loved Halloween. Big Spooky Fan, him. Loved the decorations, the costumes, the spooks. In the years following the world not ending, when he and Aziraphale had moved to the South Downs to their own little cottage, Crowley still reveled in Halloween. He decorated the cottage, outside and in, to his heart’s delight. And he’d even convinced Aziraphale to dress up with him in various couples costumes over the years, as they answered the door for the local kids trick or treating. 

This year was no different. The front yard was decorated to look like a spooky cemetery with fake headstones and piles of leaves meant to represent the recently buried bodies. The fake spider web was draped over the headstones from tree branches and the fence around the cottage to add to the spooky feel. He’d even set up a fog machine to turn on come nightfall. A few fake spiders were hung around the tree branches and a few ghostly looking specters in the shadows of the trees and peeking out from the side of the cottage. 

The backyard was decorated with typical pumpkins and more kitschy decorations. While Crowley had been free to decorate the front yard however he pleased, Aziraphale had control over the backyard. He wanted to ensure that their friends and family felt welcomed and had fun during their Halloween party. While Warlock, Adam and the Them were all in their teens now and much too old to be spooked by Crowley’s antics, Aziraphale still insisted that the backyard was his to decorate. It was only fair, after all. 

This year, they held their Halloween party on the Friday evening before Halloween, as the kids all had other Halloween plans for the holiday proper. As well as the group of kids and their parents, Anathema and Newt as well as Madam Tracey and Shadwell attended the Halloween party. This year, Crowley was dressed as an angel, with fake white wings and wire halo. Aziraphale was dressed as a cake. Together they made an angel food cake. The year before they’d been a deviled egg, with Crowley dressed as the egg and Aziraphale as the devil. 

Crowley finished setting out the treats and drinks they’d spent the afternoon putting together, while Aziraphale made sure there was enough seating in the garden. Crowley turned to watch Aziraphale, leaning against the table. Aziraphale looked so happy in his cake costume. Crowley pushed himself off the table and sauntered over to him. 

“Hi, gorgeous.” 

“Oh, hello, dear.”

Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale softly on the lips. “You look absolutely scrumptious.”

“And you look simply divine.”

They both laughed at that, as Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, dear heart.”

Crowley kissed him again. As much as he loved Halloween, he loved Aziraphale more and he was so glad that he could share his favorite human holiday with his favorite being. 

They spent another few minutes just holding each other and being close, before going back to preparing the garden for the upcoming Halloween party. Decorations all set, refreshments ready, and appropriate spooky music playing softly in the background, they waited semi-patiently for their guests to arrive. Crowley stood by the back gate with Aziraphale and looked over their back garden. Even with the kitschy decorations and the spooky music, it was theirs and their friends and family would enjoy it. If someone had told Crowley that one day he’d have a home and a family with his angel and their human friends, he would’ve laughed. As much as he’d hoped for it, he never thought it would happen. 

But here, standing with his angel in their back garden, their home, he was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
